The List: Hetalia Edition
by Zuiver
Summary: When the World W Campus is placed at the mercy of one fangirl, what horrors will unfold? Rating for Molossia's foul mouth, and Hungary's perversion. Oh yes, there will be Yaoi!


"Germany! Germany! Come quick!" A small Italian ran through the halls of the World W Academy. "It's an emergency, Germany!" Hurtling into the library, the glares of his fellow nations did not deter him. Italy ran at breakneck speed over to his large, blonde friend.

Germany looked up from the workbook he was currently poring over. "What is it Italy? I'm working-" His lecture was cut short, however, as the smaller boy took his hand. Without another word, which was strange in and of itself, the Italian dragged his German companion out into the hall.

As the duo approached the bulletin board, Germany was surprised to see a gaggle of students gathered around it. "What's going on?" He asked, very confused and curious.

Austria turned to them, aggravated as usual. "It seems _someone_," he sent a berating look at Hungary, "took it upon themselves to create a list of the semes and ukes in this school. It's simply outrageous!" Germany glanced down the list for Austria's name. _Heh_, he chuckled to himself, _no wonder he's upset._ His own placement wasn't so bad, actually. Germany continued to look down the list for names he knew.

48. Germania

47. Netherlands

46. Hungary

45. Molossia

44. Sweden

43. Russia

42. Ancient Rome

41. Hong Kong

40. Turkey

39. Germany

38. Estonia

37. Egypt

36. Norway

35. Seborga

34. Belarus

33. Hutt River

32. Japan

31. Liechtenstein

30. Romania

29. Romano

28. Macau

27. England

26. Sealand

25. Latvia

Semes /\

Ukes \/

24. Belgium

23. Ukraine

22. Wy

21. Australia

20. Canada

19. Austria

18. Italy

17. Vietnam

16. France

15. Taiwan

14. Switzerland

13. Ladonia

12. China

11. Finland

10. Denmark

9. America

8. Poland

7. New Zealand

6. Korea

5. Greece

4. Lithuania

3. Prussia

2. Iceland

1. Kugelmugel

Suddenly, a cheerful yet sinister voice cut through the chatter of the group. "Y'know Hungary, I _really_ should be higher on that list of yours…" Everyone turned to see Romania leaning against a door. Hungary was visibly smirking.

"Well, _you_ should know that you're lucky I put you as high as I did." The vampire twitched ever so slightly.

Uncrossing his arms, the boy stepped closer. "Oh _really_ now~? I mean, I would _hate_ to see harm come to that pretty little neck-" His threat was cut short as his steps were interrupted. It appeared that the ribbon of his coat had become snagged on the handle of the door.

Dark aura dissipating, the boy pouted before whining. "Bulgaria~! It happened again~!" Everyone began to laugh at that little display of dependence from the oh-so-high-and-mighty nation. Point proven, Hungary turned to leave, before a hand grabbed hers. "Huh?" She turned around, only to see an angry Prussian glaring daggers at her. "Why the hell am I classified as a uke? I am _Prussia_, damn it!"

Seeing this little tantrum, Hungary's smirk grew, snaking her arms around the boy's waist. Standing on her toes, the girl whispered in his ear. "Because semes don't get fucked by a girl every night~" At that comment, a furious blush erupted over Prussia's face.

This didn't last long, however, as Hungary began to lick and nibble his neck playfully. This drew a giggle from the blushing albino, amusing the crowd further. Liechtenstein hid in Switzerland's shadow, recording the whole thing.

Denmark chuckled as Norway crept up behind him, wrapping his slender arms around the taller boy's waist. "Damn right you're a uke…" Denmark's eyes widened at this comment, turning his head to face his friend. "Nor~!"

"See, I _told_ you America-san…" Japan looked at America, who hung his head childishly before perking back up. "Okay, if Hungary says it, it must be true!" Japan shook his head at the other's youthful attitude.

A short ways away, Belarus held Vietnam tightly, glaring at Hungary. "Brother can top anyone…" The small asian twisted in Belarus's arms to face her. "I know… I know…" Hugging her uke tightly, a small smile crossed Belarus's face. They were both startled, though, by the sound of crying next to them. "I should have been higher…" Romano whined, rubbing back tears as he tried to maintain his dignity. Taiwan just giggled at his cuteness. "It's okay~ I know you can top everyone here~" Romano looked at his girlfriend hopefully. "You mean it?" She nodded vigorously, attempting to calm down down her sensitive boyfriend.

All of the couples were startled, however, as a voice grated over them. "HEY! What the fuck are you bitches doing here!" Looking around, every face present paled. Hungary had chosen the worst possible place to place the list: The Micro-nations' wing. Everyone at once scrambled to escape the confines of the off-limits hall. "Sunnova bitch! You would think the fuckers would learn to leave the damn place alone!" Molossia glared hotly at the stragglers as they ran to escape his wrath. A small hand grabbed his sleeve, and he grabbed it reluctantly with his own. "Molossia? Is uke-ism… art?" Kugelmugel asked as the two stared at the list. Smirking, The taller boy pulled his uke in closer. "Yes, yes it is.


End file.
